Shinchi Takahashi
Volume 1= |-|Volume 2= Background Information regarding the life of Subject 417 has been deemed classified and cannot be released even if it was known to the Curators. Subject 417 has had substantial changes made to his memory and his testimony should therefore not be trusted. Small bits of information can, however, be pieced together, although it often proves to be dubious at best and contradictory at worst. Information follows: Mrs. Takahashi had the ability to Time Leap which was most likely copied by 417 at his birth or shortly thereafter. He is believed to have lost his mother at the age of four. He grew up around his Father until REMAKE set their sights on him, after which his Father stopped coming home. Subject 417 seems to've been on his own from a very young age. He allegedly goes to school yet he has never once been seen attending. According to 417 he found out about his abilities at the age of 12. He has always known about his Copy power despite only using it once as an infant. 417, not only knew of ability users, but was barely surprised when he came across one. All this despite the fact he did not have any memory of meeting ability users beforehand. Personality Pre-REMAKE 417, - having the ability to Time Travel and with no moral guidance in his life - was an arrogant megalomaniac who thought himself to be above everyone else and would often manipulate people for his own gain. He did, however, wish to meet others like him, as he would on occasion internalize his longing and loneliness as life simply being boring. It should be noted that part of this was also just to make himself more powerful through copying their abilities. While he showed psychopathic traits, it was seemingly just a facade to hide his more tender and caring side. He would often analyze the people around him and use seemingly random acts as a way of testing them. More importantly he would try to get a measure of their power and how much of a threat they could pose to him. While he did think very highly of himself, he would usually be careful and make sure not to underestimate a potential enemy. He generally had a surprisingly tactical mindset, and would usually be prepared for a multitude of possibilities, when dealing with a situation. His mental well-being slowly started to degrade from constant failure and overuse of his powers. He eventually gained a form of schizophrenia, would experience frequent existential crises and had a tendency to break down in tears. He most likely had a form of depression as well. He also seemed to be very inexperienced regarding girls or love. He started having moments of severe amnesia and would eventually lose memory of everything outside pretty basic knowledge. REMAKE 417 often displayed advanced tactical instincts much like before, although he showed much less animosity towards others and would try to befriend them instead of figuring out how best to defeat them, as he had previously. Most of his megalomania and psychopathic traits were gone, proving they were nothing but a facade. His schizophrenia had also resided considerably. With his memories gone he was no longer haunted by his past failures or the enormous pressure put on him either. He would show great leadership potential, but would not be opposed to following others when they took charge. 417 also had great consideration for the well-being of others, as well as how best to use their assets in any given situation. His perceived success with the Chara powers also made him far more hopeful than previously. He would always try to focus on the bright side of things, even when a situation disturbed him deeply. 417 would often be caught up in remembering glimpses of his past and this would sometimes manifest in melancholy or manic outbursts. He also took to using humor as a coping mechanism and would often try to lighten the mood, both within his own psyche and for the sake of his teammates. Due to his promises with the Chara's and his quest for answers, he instinctively knew he was there for a reason, and would use this as a driving force to keep going, even if he did not remember what he was searching for. Powers Copy -The ability to copy the powers of anyone he has eye contact with -24 hour mastery of a power after obtaining it -Develops physical mutations if they are needed to activate the ability Time Leap -The ability to send his memories back in time which creates parallel universes -Takes about a day to recharge, though this is only a safety precaution -Has max traveled 48 hours in a single leap Chara Power -Self-healing -Strength and dexterity multipliers -Teleportation -Creating bubbles to house others in -The power output has a direct correlation to his level of exhaustion REMAKE File Found in the physical archives along with the transcripts. This is the only previously existing REMAKE data about subject 417 available to anyone with an authorization level below White.